rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Murdoc Kune
Murdoc Kune is the second youngest child of the Aren House of Ardougne. His father Marcus Aren handed him over to the Wizards' Guild at a young age and from there he grew into a powerful wizard and runecrafting expert. Childhood and Apprenticeship 147, Fifth Age. Murdoc was born into the nobility of an Ardougne royal house and raised as a royal child for four years. His father and older siblings, however, did not want another heir fighting for a portion of the family wealth. During an extended family dinner one of Murdoc's cousins accidentally dropped a bag of runes and the four-year-old Murdoc took them, using them to cast a Fire bolt spell at his father. Scared, the family decided to send young Murdoc to the famous Wizards Guild of Yanille and his life would be shaped by this abandonment. As a student of the world-renown Magicians' Guild of Yanille before the rise of the Arenvale, Murdoc was a exceptional apprentice. He advanced in both his studies and applications in combat and research. He would become a student of a Armadylian lawmage, Kalfin Sedor. For the years as an apprentice to the mage he would come into contact with many artifacts and research of rune essence compiled by the guild in a oppositional/partnership with the Wizards Tower. The artifact Murdoc would be most drawn too was an unassuming wand that looked a lot like a mystic wand used by the Guild mages, but it was far from it. Disillusion from the Guild, a Wand of Treachery, the runestone K As Murdoc grew, so too did his frustrations with the Guild. They reached their boiling point when the sixteen year old was told he could not use the abyss research to further his rune magic studies. Over a short period of time, he and his teacher Sedor went from pleasant debates to arguments and eventually a magical battle. One week after the Grand Mage told Murdoc his research had ended and the Guild would no longer waste resources on his theories, he went to Kalfin Sedor in hopes of trying to get his work back on track. However, here it turned out that it had been Murdoc's own old mentor who told the Grand Mage to put an end to his work as it defied the Armadylean laws of magic. The young Aren, not being a follower of any gods at the time, countered that magic isn't bound to one god's laws. The law mage wouldn't hear of it any longer. On the desk would be a curious artifact, to most eyes it would appear merely as a mystic wand of the Wizards' Order, but looks in this case were deceiving. Murdoc in his anger broke the glass case with his elbow and snatched the wand, which immediately accepted him as its new owner and revealed itself to be one of the Wands of Treachery. These legendary wands were made by Zamorak himself and given to his best Warmages during the God Wars of the third age. Kalfin Sedor frantically cast stun and bind spells to stop his rouge student, but to no avail. The empowered Murdoc broke through the binds with ease and engaged his former teacher in mortal combat. For a few short minutes, their battle raged through the old mage's office until Murdoc tapped deep into his powers and brough forth the Flames of Zamorak. The old mage, taken by surprise, was engulfed in the flames and devoured. Murdoc, realizing that the Guild would have noticed the sounds of furious struggle, made a swift decision and broke a teletab, escaping the tower and leaving the office to burn. The teleport tablet took Murdoc north of Ardougne, where he made a run for Seer's Village and finally to the fishing port town of Catherby. From there he secretly boarded a ship going east: he felt he had broken free of any control and wanted to make a new path for himself. On the ship he had stowed away on, he looked through the supply of runes he had snatched from the guild and stopped to look at an undersized rune essence. The stone was too small to be used in binding with an Altar, but it had a curious shape to it, resembling the letter K. Murdoc spent long hours fixating on the unusual stone, eventually coming to the decision of naming it Kune, and taking this as his own name as well: Murdoc Kune. Joining Z.M.I; more research, rise of the Sixth Age, the Battle of Lumbridge With his disaffiliation from the Wizards' Guild, the self named Murdoc Kune decided to take on learning darker magics that had been outlawed at the time by the Tower and Guild of Blue Wizards. He got his hands on a good amount of books of Necromancy, Aeromancy, Cryomancy, Pyromancy, Terramancy, and his deep study into Rune Essence. Eventually, his skill in the magic arts escalated above the Guild's teachings. Nearing the end of the 5th age Murdoc had pondered over why Saradominism was full of holes and inaccurate. in this he came to realize that modern day Saradomin followers had to either be completely brainwashed to the point that when the truth shows itself its a lie to them or has built the lie to the point they belived it themselves. in this he also saw Zamorakianism to be a beter path forward for mortals, he would approach some fellow wizards he met in his travels and join up with the Zamorakian Magical Institution. In Z.M.I. Murdoc found deeper knowlage that common sources didn't have due to appeasement to the church of Saradomin and learned to master the spell Flames of Zamorak while growing in knowledge and skill. While with Z.M.I. Murdoc would learn from fellow members that the god Guthix was Slain and the gods were returning Marking the Sixth age. like his fellow Zamorakians Murdoc was in the mad scramble to prepare for their lord Zamorak's return to their realm. the day came fast, a portal appeared west of Lumbridge and their god stepped through to claim the energy of the fallen Guthix, to Murdoc's disgust Saradomin also appeared and challenged Zamorak for the power, the Battle of Lumbridge Began with Murdoc eager to kill some Saradominist scum. In the Weeks of the battle Murdoc came into contact with many of the commanders and agents of Zamorak. Moia, Bilrach, and Commander Toxicis Crusher whom became aware with Murdoc's theories of magic and invested in Murdoc's research with that Murdoc gained a lot of wealth. While many fell and many hurt Murdoc chose to fight and train upstart Dark Wizards in Combat Spells to help the war, unfortunately the battle turned against Zamorakians and with a final blow Saradomin took the win of the battle, Murdoc was among the ZMI forces who fled with lord Zamorak despite wanting to stay and fight on, in the end even Murdoc had to admit defeat in this conflict. In the Aftermath of the loss at the battle Murdoc chose to go off on his own and continue his research into Rune Essences. A Chance Meeting, Joining The Exiles, Blood and Bound in Family Sometime after Murdoc observed another battle between gods, the God of Law Armadyl and the God of War Bandos in witch Bandos would lose more than just a battle. Murdoc decided to return in full to his passion of Rune Essence Studies. While at a Local Bar known as the Red Wing, Murdoc would keep to a back table with a small chemistry set and experiment with Runes. even though he had his hood up and kept his back turned away from the crowd there was one man in the cramped bar that took interest in Murdoc's work, introducing himself as Howl the 2 would speak deeply on magic and the state of the realm as a whole. in it Murdoc would piece together Howl was a member of the Semi famous Aren family that owned the Magic Guild and many lands in the Kandarin Nation and Howl was not happy with how they were being controlled, not much interested in internal family struggles at the time and growing frustrated with his work Murdoc made an excuse to end the conversation despite enjoying the chat with a fellow mage. Howl and Murdoc would again cross paths at the Fire Altar near Al kharid where Murdoc was testing the connection between a Talisman and its altar but during the test the spell he used backfired destroying the Fire Spike staff he was using for the test, disgusted with the failure he would hurl the broken Spike into the fires outside the altar missing Howl who had remained hidden till Murdoc's frustration boiled over. Howl would Approach and offer his grief in seeing Murdoc fail at the experiment, Howl would blame many failed Wizard organizations in the lack of knowledge due to bad religious Politics the biggest the ones who owned the Guild and Towers, Saradominist Arens. Murdoc believing that if they were removed he could get the knowledge he needed to finish his work and agreed to join Howl Aren and his group, The Exiles. Murdoc would travel with Howl to their home called Exiled Keep where he would be Bound back to the Family Unknowingly. Howl would have another with him the night of Murdoc's Blooding the Lady Conservator, Yselt Aren. Murdoc found some calm in her words while Howl prepared the Brand and Dagger. Howl would cut his and Murdoc's Palms and take Murdoc's by the hand; Murdoc's Initiation was Difficult due in most part to him being an Aren already, Murdoc felt the fire of the blood reignite in his veins and a reawakening of the Greed passed down from his Father but with this Murdoc only redeveloped a desire to Horde information to himself. Originally he was told Arrogance was apart of his new curse but later he learned this was a result of him believing he was cursed but being of the Aren blood already has no effect on him and was just his Zamorakian Nature showing. After the Blooding Murdoc would remove his robe top and show his esoteric Zamorakian Tattoos but on his upper left arm near the shoulder it would be Bare, Howl and Murdoc chose this spot for the brand, stealing himself Murdoc would feel the burn as the letter E was scorched onto his arm, Branding him both as a Aren and a Exile. Aren Family Staff, Artifact Hunting, and the loss of an Eye A few days passed since the Ceremony and Murdoc's unknowing return to the Aren family, in that time Howl had found out about Murdoc's ability to use the Enchanting spell "Item Track" the spell allows one skilled in tracking through magical glimpses to find items or people attuned to the spell's target in this case it helped Howl track down the last of the missing Soulfang staff lost to the family for some time. with all the broken parts gathered Howl used specialized spells along with Murdoc to decode how the staff was initially made and restore it to its former glory. Along with repairing a staff for Howl, Murdoc found in that the spells he needed to track down and repair a few artifacts he deemed important to his work both as a Rune expert and a Zamorakian Mage. one artifact would be known as the Sword of the Necromaster, a Powerful Necromancer in the Early age, the dark wizard was hailed as the first human necromancer more skilled than any in Zamorak's early army. The Sword was the embodiment of all the mage's knowlage on the dark art but was shattered by a Saradominist Knight who watched his brother fall to the sword's dark might. Murdoc in his time as a ZMI mage had acquired part of the Pommel of the sword and kept it locked up as a rare item but now that he could repair it he set out to collect the parts and remake this deadly sword for his own. In this mad Zamorakian persuit he would come to find one of the broken blade shards in the possession of a Zarosian bar owner. the owner of the Jolly Boar Inn was in secret a cultist for the long defeated Empty Lord that Zamorak overthrew in the late 2nd age, the inn was a Husk of its former glory being a den of crazies and maniacs looking to hide, Murdoc and the Innkeeper would recognize each other as enemy's straight away and fought each other in the darkness of the cellar of the Inn, Murdoc was good in fighting in darkness but being the keeper's own Inn had the advantage, in a moment of blind anger the madman drew a old black-steel dagger and slashed at Murdoc hoping to cut his neck, but Murdoc being able to see the metal in the reflecting candle light was able to get clear but not fast enough, the sting as the cut went up and to the left over his right eye caught Murdoc unprepared for the pain that would follow. Half blinded and in pain Murdoc would give in to chaotic rage and unleash a powerful Flames of Chaos spell on the hapless Zarosian and watch as the fool roasted alive, claiming the Shard he would teleport out of the burning cellar cave and retreat back to the Exile Keep where he would find Lady Yselt and Howl in similar states of broken Victory in other areas. Yselt offered to heal his eye but Murdoc refused, instead as a True follower of Zamorak, to craft a eye patch and accept the loss of his right vision as payment for claiming his prize. his signature scar and eye patch are the physical costs he chose to accept as a follower of Zamorak and seeker of Knowledge and Power. Howl's Disappearance, a Prison, and new Allies (Working on) The Aren Queen, the Family, and Murdoc's Past to Light (Working on) Family Affairs, A Queen and a Dragon, New Job (Working on) Magic Studies and known Spells Runecrafting - Master - Specialized Field ~Spells~ -"Senventior Disthine Molenko" The spell to teleport to the Rune Essance Mine. Pyromancy - Master ~Spells~ -Flames of Chaos (Flames of Zamorak) A High Tier combat spell -Serpentine Flare A special Fire spell made between Howl Aren and Murdoc -FireBolt ~ most likely to use A common Fire Spell Enchantment - Expert ~Spells~ -Item Track a process in tracking a person or item through magical essence. Blood magic - Adept Shadow magic - Adept Aeromancy - Adept Terramancy - Novice Necromancy - Novice - Last Resort Artifacts and Items owned Murdoc's Wand of Treachery - The Sword of the Necromaster- The Brand of the Exiles- a Customized Commonorb- The Raven Todee Trivia (Working On) Category:Characters Category:Zamorakian Category:Modern Magic user Category:Aren